Naruto Vs Cheese: The Summoning
by Soliciter
Summary: Not a sequel to Naruto vs. Cheese. That story was completely random just like this one. What would happen if Cheese got a gun? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I got a lot of reviews telling me to make another story with Naruto and Cheese. So I decided to put off finishing my 2nd story for this. If you don't know who Cheese is, check my profile and go to Naruto vs. Cheese. That should give you a pretty good summary._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Foster's home for imaginary friends._

The leaf ninja was running out of options. He was fighting two sound ninjas and losing. A shuriken hit him on the neck. He decided that he had to stop them and wiped some blood onto his thumb before slamming it into the ground. HE appeared. The two sound ninja were never heard from again.

"HHHHH! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!" Cheese shouted as he took off in the direction of the Leaf Village.

The worst part was that Cheese had somehow gotten a hold of a shotgun. Cheese has a shotgun. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Runs away, but then returns because he has to right the chapter.)

When he arrived at the front gates, the guards came up and greeted him.

"HHHHH! Can I have some choooooooooooooocolate milk?" Cheese asked as eh started to drool.

"Uh, I have no idea what that is," said random guard number 1.

Cheese shot him. Random guard number 2's eyes instantly went wide with dinner plates.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT HIM!" Random guard number 2 asked.

"Because he wouldn't give me a horsy, duh," Cheese said as if it was obvious.

"You asked for chocolate milk! Not a damn horsy!" The guard shouted at him.

"YOUR TO LOUD!" Cheese shouted and shot him to.

"HHHHH! I like blood," Cheese sad as he starred at the blood bath before him.

Kakashi leapt out from behind Cheese with a Chidori. Cheese turned and shot him point blank. The shadow clone poofed out of existence.

"HHHHH! GOTTA GO!" Cheese shouted as he ran straight into the village.

_Hope that meets everyone's standards. I won't put up next chapter unless I actually get people saying they don't completely hate it._

_Cheese: HHHHH! Can I have some chocolate milk!_

_How did you get in here! OH NOES! HE'S GOT A GUN! _

_(Sound of a shotgun firing and of evil laughter)_

_Fine! Fine, I will post next chapter once I finish it._

_Cheese: YAY! (Fires a few shots into the roof) (Starts raining)(rains on my head and only on my head)_

_Nice. Thank you Cheese, I wish you would fall off a cliff. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I locked Cheese out long enough to finish writing this chapter. I had a few reviews (Daniel, Coolso) that wanted me to have him say "DO IT AGAIN!" so here you go._

_Disclaimer: Why am I so poor that I own nothing. NOTHING!_

Cheese ran right into a random training ground and ran right into Lee and Neji. They turned to face this strange blob (RUN AWAY YOU IDIOTS!).

"What could this youthful yellow thing be?" Lee asked.

"HHHHH! I want some chocolate milk!" Cheese shouted in Lee's ear.

"SO DO I!" Lee shouted back. "We must find ourselves some youthful chocolate milk!"

Lee did his trademark good guy pose. His eyes lit on fire and a random sunset appeared. Cheese was right beside him doing the same thing.

"HHHHH! HOT HOT HOT!" Cheese's eyes (unlike Lee's) had actually lit on fire.

Then the fire suddenly stopped. Cheese turned and faced Lee.

"HHHHH! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Cheese shouted crazily.

"But I think it would be a bad idea to set your self on fire again," right when Neji finished the sentence, Cheese shot him.

"You have killed my youthful training partner!" Lee shouted in surprise.

Cheese's eyes became as wide as dinner plates when he saw Lee's Chuunin jacket.

"I WANT ONE!" Cheese shouted as he pointed at Lee's jacket.

"Only a Chuunin can-" Lee was cut off when he saw Cheese already had one.

"HHHHH! I want one with bunnies," Cheese whispered.

"Uh, I don't think the youthful Chuunin jackets come with bunnies," Lee said as he deflated a bit.

Cheese looked at him for a few seconds, then he unleashed his favorite move.

"HHHHH! I! WANT! BUNNIES!" CHEESE SCREAMED SO LOUD THAT IT HIT MY CAPS LOCK!

Lee wasn't throw back. He exploded. Cheese looked satisfied at his work and then continued on his way. Itachi suddenly jumped out of a tree and, without looking, Cheese shot him.

"HHHHH! I want bunnies," Cheese whispered.

He walked into a weapon store.

"Hey what can I get for ya?" The clerk asked.

"PSSSSSSST!" Cheese whispered over the counter to the clerk.

"Umm, yes?" The clerk asked, clearly confused.

"Can I have some bunnies?" Cheese asked.

"I don't have any," the clerk confessed.

Cheese shot him. Cheese then walked out and entered the next shop. He continued to do this until the whole shopping district was dead.

Cheese walked into the last store. It was a pet store.

"Hi sir, what kind of pet do you want?" The clerk asked. (I don't like using different names. DON"T JUDGE ME!)

"PSSSSSST!" Cheese whispered.

"I am right here. Just tell me what you want," the clerk demanded.

"I want bunnies," Cheese said, a little bit of satisfaction in his voice for some reason.

"Uh sure. How many?" The clerk asked.

"I WANT ALL THE BUNNIES!" CHEESE HIT MY CAPS LOCK AGAIN.

"Okay," the clerk said a little weirded out.

He went into the back room. He came out with three cages. Each one was filled with around 80 rabbits. He painstakingly lifted each cage, individually, up to the counter. Once they were all up, a very tired man turned to talk to Cheese.

"That will be $500," the man said in between puffs.

Cheese looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"These aren't bunnies. Bunnies are pink! And on fire!" Cheese shouted. "Take them all back and get me the real bunnies."

The man had enough of Cheese. He pulled out a sword and chopped off both of Cheese's arms.

_Cliff hangar. Hope that satisfies everybody. _

_*Pounding in background*_

_I gotta go before Cheese gets back in. Review please!_

_*Door breaks down*_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was going to try leaving the story for awhile, but hours later I have to write a 3rd chapter. So here goes._

_P.S. I have some anti-cheese spray so Cheese shouldn't be bothering me anymore._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

Cheese stared down at his lost arms and then the man that had chopped them off. It was then that Cheese unleashed his super-duper-mega-ultimate-surprise-in-a-cereal-box technique. He shot flaming, pink rabbits from his eyes! The rabbits landed on the clerks head and began to viciously rip everything out of it until the man was dead. Then the rabbits came over to Cheese and sowed his arms back on. Then Cheese shot the "fake" rabbits.

"HHHHH! Bunnies like Cheese," Cheese said.

Suddenly, a bunch of mice ran over and started sniffing him.

"Hi doggies!" Cheese said as he waved.

"Attention!" One of the rats shouted.

All of the rats stood at attention in nice equal rows.

"Sir, what shall we do for you?" The head mouse asked.

"HHHHH! I want some chocolate milk," Cheese said sounding satisfied for some unknown reason to everybody except him. (Well probably him to)

"Alright! Everybody move out!" The rats instantly scattered.

Tenten walked in and saw what Cheese had done. She produced her scroll that instantly conjured up thousands upon thousands of weapons that flew right at Cheese.

"HHHHH! My name is CHEESE," Cheese said that last word like he was screaming.

Cheese then used his scream attack to make all the weapons turn around and blast at Tenten. She was shot through the wall of the shop then across the street and into the next shop across the street.

"That looks like fun!" Cheese shouted.

He floated up into the air and then was slammed through the wall then across the street and into the next shop across the street. The shop then exploded in a giant fireball. Cheese walked out, looking quite pleased with himself.

"DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Cheese shouted and clapped.

Suddenly, a group of around 20 Jonin jumped out in front of him.

"Fight us if you dare or leave while you are still alive," the captain Jonin said.

"HHHHH! Okay," Cheese lifted his shotgun and instantly shot 7 of them.

The began freaking out and tried to run away, but Cheese chased them down and killed them all while shouting: "I LIKE THIS GAME!"

Shikimaru was leaning against a wall waiting for Ino to show up. Suddenly, he heard the "Jaws" theme song. He couldn't tell who was doing it, but didn't really care. Across the corner was everyone's favorite yellow dude.

"duh duh duh duh duh duh DUH DUH duh duh duh duh duh duh DUUH DUH," Cheese was saying in tune to the "Jaws" theme.

Shikimaru started to get nervous as it slowly got closer. Finally, it was so loud that he figured whoever was doing it was right behind him. He turned around and...

"I HAVE A CARROT!" Cheese shouted (still in tune with the "Jaws" theme song) as he hit Shikimaru with it.

Shikimaru died from heart attack. Ino finally arrived and Cheese thrust the carrot through her head before running off to find his next victim.

_I am selling anti-Cheese spray. Get it while it works. _

_See I won't finish it that short. I will make sure that I have at least 5 chapters so don't worry about an end till the end of the 5th chapter. Say bye Cheese._

_Cheese: Hello bunnies!_

_Close enough. _


End file.
